


The Look

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 15. Do you like it? I put it on just for you.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 16





	The Look

“Oh.”

Crowley spun around fast enough to make a human dizzy. Aziraphale watched him with a growing smile on his lips.

“Do you like it? I put it on just for you.” he narrowed his eyes.

The principality glared at him, “Aren’t you a funny one? I take this has been a request from Adam and his friends.”

“Yep,” the demon popped the “p”.

“I do like it, it suits your figure just fine.”

Crowley was unable to keep from blushing.

“Though, I do think you’d look even better in nothing but skin.”

The demon became crimson, the angel just walked off.

Crowley rushed behind. “Angel! What was that supposed to mean?!”


End file.
